


Anniversary Pt.4/4

by nctyu



Series: Not enough words to say how much I love you [7]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Sex, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:54:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27243019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nctyu/pseuds/nctyu
Summary: "He opened his eyes to make eye contact with Yuta, who was doubtlessly looking at him back."
Relationships: Lee Taeyong/Nakamoto Yuta
Series: Not enough words to say how much I love you [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1961974
Kudos: 17





	Anniversary Pt.4/4

**Author's Note:**

> [Part 1](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27002785)   
>  [Part 2](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27131356)   
>  [Part 3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27131413)

Once Yuta started going inside his boyfriend with circumspect, Taeyong's eyes opened widely, and his lips formed a big O.  
His walls were so tight that Yuta couldn't control the groan that came out of his mouth. 

"Fuck, you are so tight. I love it," Yuta said, almost panting.

Although the Korean man spent almost an hour in the bathroom trying to calm himself beforehand, he was vastly surprised with the new kind of pain he was feeling.  
He opened his eyes to make eye contact with Yuta, who was doubtlessly looking at him back.  
His knuckles were turning white from grabbing the bedsheet tightly, so Yuta grabbed his hands and placed them on the pillow right on the sides of his head, intertwining their fingers.  
Taeyong's breathing normalized and managed to calm down. Everything was safe when he was with his boyfriend.

Yuta started moving slowly back and forth, hearing Taeyong whimper and moan as his dick made it half his way inside.  
Taeyong's walls were constantly contracting involuntarily and made Yuta go crazy every time. That feeling was sending tingles all over his pelvis and stomach, making it hard not to cum. Taeyong was to the extreme something he had never experienced, and his body was reacting to his inevitable charms.

He started going faster with his thrusts and going deeper every time he went forth, causing his boyfriend to moan harder.  
Taeyong's toes curled every time his prostate was hit, feeling strong waves of pleasure all over his body that made him close his eyes to enjoy it even more.  
Yuta's dick fully penetrated him after a couple of minutes, and that was both painful and pleasurable. 

"Ah! Yuta!" Taeyong moaned loudly.

To his surprise, he felt himself coming, so he quickly opened his eyes to see Yuta's closed. Also, the Japanese man had his lips pressed together and a slight frown.  
That was Yuta's cumming face, and Taeyong knew it very well.

With a few more intense thrusts from Yuta and moans from his own, Taeyong felt his boyfriend's warm semen fill his cavity.  
Yuta let out a big moan as his body released the liquid and continued moving for Taeyong.

"Mgh, Yuta! I'm coming!" Taeyong's chest went up and down rapidly as he felt a strong shiver all over his body, ending in his pelvis.  
His semen shot up into his stomach and chest, finally cumming.

Both stayed frozen in position for a couple of seconds, recovering their breath.  
Yuta was the one who moved first, pulling out to see the whiteish liquid came out of Taeyong's entrance. He reached for the first item of clothing he found and cleaned Taeyong's semen out of his torso, and placed it under his butt. It was better to wash some clothes than the whole bedsheet.  
He then let himself fell on the bed beside his boyfriend and stayed to recover his breath. 

"It's the first time we came almost at the same time," Yuta said, now turning his body to Taeyong, who had covered his face with his arms, and his knees were touching together, feet apart.

"Yeah... I was thinking the same thing," he almost whispered. 

Yuta sat up a little and caressed Taeyong's chest. "Are you okay? Did you like it?"

Taeyong uncovered his face, revealing a notorious blush on his cheeks. "I did," He looked at Yuta, who had sweaty hair glued to his forehead. "A lot," he finished.

Yuta smiled widely, making Taeyong fell in love for the nth time. "I liked it too. It was a terrific present," he made a pause and continued, "But I have one question, tho,"

Taeyong raised his eyebrows expectantly.

"Why did you put on makeup? Now it's all worn out because of your sweat," Yuta said amusingly.

Taeyong smiled and hugged him shyly. "I wanted to be a hot bottom for you."

Yuta laughed cutely and hugged him right back. "I love you."

**Author's Note:**

> If you didn't read the series description, please read them [here](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1961974).
> 
> The word for this chapter was "circumspect", which means to be cautious.
> 
> Hope you liked it, and if so, let me know! 
> 
> My [twitter](https://twitter.com/sqaiblu) :)


End file.
